Cream In Your Lips
by MyJonggie
Summary: 'ciuman itu manis ya' baekyeol


Title : Cream In Your Lips  
Author : J.A = Mochi /ganti nama saya/  
Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park Chanyeol  
Pair : BaekYeol/ChanBaek  
Genre : Romance

Summary : "Ciuman itu ternyata manis ya…." /summary macan apa ini/

Warning! OCC, gaje, Typo betebaran *pungut typo bareng Baekhyun*, alur kecepetan, de el el.

Note : disini author pake sedikit nama member INFINITE, soalnya author ini seorang INSPIRIT tulen/ngga ada yang nanya/ yang lagi mabok FF EXO. Mian kalo masih kependekan Ficnya. Yang pasti RnR, untuk lebih membangun kemampuan menulis saya. Okay^^  
BGM : Nu'est –Sandy  
4minute – Volume Up /lagu sepanjang masa bagi author/  
INFINITE – Be Mine/ lagu sepanjang masa bagi author/

Enjoy  
And  
Happy Reading^^

***  
"baekhyun-ssi" panggil sseorang namja jangkung pada namja yang sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku kantin.  
"ne, Chanyeol-ssi. Ada apa?" tanya baekhyun pada namja jangkung yang ternyata oh ternyata bernama Chanyeol.  
"benar keluagamu memiliki caffé?" tanya Chanyeol.  
"ne , waeyo?"  
"benarkah caffé mu kekurangan pegawai?" tanya Chanyeol /lagi/. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun.  
"ne, Chanyeol-ssi. Sebenarnya ada apa?"  
"eum.. anu.. boleh aku bekerja di caffemu. 2 minggu saja" kata Chanyeol sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah memelas, yang Chanyeol yakini Baekhyun tidak akan mampu menolak kemilau cinta karmila *PLAKK…#abaikan… maksudnya , kemilau pesona Chanyeol. Dan BINGO. Baekhyun mengangguk.  
"baiklah pulang sekolah nanti ikut aku ke caffe" kata Baekhyun seraya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mengkupkan kedua tangannya *seperti tadi*.

Baekhyun POV  
Oh! Apakah aku sedang bermimpi. Seorang Park Chanyeol ingin Kerja di caffe keluargaku. Dan ia rela memasang wajah seWOW tadi hanya untuk itu. Tuhan , jika ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkahn aku. Karna ini indah sekali .  
Tapi , kenapa tiba-tiba? Dan lagi hanya 2 minggu? Coba lebih. Ah, kenapa aku tidak tanya tadi dan malah menggalkannya. Ah, pabbo pabbo pabbo kau Byun Baekhyun. Hah, yang pasti dia sepertinya memerlukan pekerjaan ini. Nanti saja ah, kutanya setelah pulang sekolah.  
Haaah~~ sungguh Happy Monday^^. Tunggu! Monday artinya senin, istirahat pertama sudah, lalu setelah istirahat pertama selesai….GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ini sudah pak pelajaran Kim MyungSoo seonsaengnim. Bisa mati aku ditangan guru killer itu. Akh, Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau bodoh sekali ini sudah masuk dan kau masih santai-santai.

Author POV  
Baekhyun sepecat kilat berlari menuju kelasnya barharap guru killer itu belum masuk kekelasnya. Bisa –bisa ia seperti Kyungsoo, sakit selama seminggu setelah dihukum oleh Guru itu –Kim Myungsoo-.  
Namun naas sekali nasib Baekhyun hari ini. Ternyata Kim Myungsoo sudah ada di kelasnya.  
"Mi..mianhae, seonsaengnim aku telambat" kata Baekhyun gugup. Dan hanya mendapat tatapan dingin dari Guru itu.  
"duduklah" kata Myungsoo.  
"n..ne" kata Baekhyun. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersorak soray dan berkali-kali memuji nama tuhan. Karna tumben sekali guru itu tak menghukum murid yang terlambat. Baekhyun pun duduk di bangkunya.

.

Skip waktu belajarnya

.

Ada udang di balik batu. Sudah sejam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Baekhyun masih saja belum selesai mengerjakan tugas tambahan dari Kim Myungsoo seonsaengnim yang bisa dibilang sebuah hukuman. Karna tadi terlambat. Ternyata guru itu punya cara tertentu untuk menghukum muridnya. Ya, denga cara memberi 5 buku matematika KHUSUS SOAL. Sekali lagi di tekankan 'KHUSUS SOAL', yang harus dikerjakan saat itu juga. Tangan serasa mau patah karna teru menulis, mata panas karna terlalu lama meluhat angka-angka yang memusingkan itu, dan kepala rasanya mau pecah karna terus mamikirkan rumus matematika yang rumit-rumit. Pantas Kyungsoo sakit. Ckckck ngeri~~~  
"Aaahh~~~ akhirnya selesai juga~~" lega Baekhyun. Setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan rumus-rumus Matemaitka rumit itu. Untunglah Baekhyun adalah anak yang termasuk kuat dalam pelajaran Matematika.  
"tinggal ditaruh di meja piket"

.

Setelah Baekhyun menaruh pekerjaannya di meja piket. Baekhyun langsung pulang. Saat melewati gerbang, Baekhyun melihat orang yang ia kenal tapi siapa sedang berjongkok disisi gerbang.  
"Chanyeol-ssi..?" kata Baekhyun memastikan orang itu adalah chanyeol.  
"akhirnya kau keluar juga . aku menunggumu" kata Chanyeol seraya berdiri.  
"eh? Untuk apa kau menungguku?" tanya Baekhyun binggung kenapa Chanyeol menunggunya.  
"bukankah kau akan mengajakku ke Caffé mu?" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menepok jidatnya. Ai lupa kalau telah membuat janjij dengan Chanyeol.  
"Aigoo! Aku lupa. Mian , membuatmu menunggu. Kajja"  
Caffé Byun Family  
"Annyeong~~" sapa baekhyun setelah memasuki toko itu. Lumayan sepi. Tapi bisa dijamin dalam minggu-minggu kedepan pasti ramai karna sebentar lagi natal.  
"kau sudah pulang Baekkie. Oeh? Nuguya?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan lembutnya, saat melihat anaknya-Baekhyun- membawa seseorang ketoko.  
"ne umma, ini Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah chanyeol.  
"annyeong ahjuma, Park Chanyeol imnida" kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"umma dia inggin bekerja disini , bolehkan?" tanya Baekhyun.  
"tentu saja. Tadi baru saja Sunggyu, Sungjong dan Rae ah (author numpang eksis XD) minta ijin selama 2 minggu. Jadi toko kekuranagn pegawai sebagai baito dan maid. Baekhyun kau juga sebaiknya membantu yah. hyungmu nanti juga akan appa suruh membantu" kata seorang namja paruh baya yang diyakini Chanyeol adalah appa Baekhyun.  
"ne, ayo Chanyeol-ssi" ajak baekhyun pada Chanyeol menuju ruang ganti pegawai.  
Staff Room  
"eeuum… yang ini saja, sepertinya sedang untuk tubuh jerapahmu chanyeol-ssi" kata baekhyun sembil menyerahkan baju baito untuk Chanyeol.  
"Gumawo, oh ya jangan panggil aku menggunakan embel-embel 'ssi'. Panggil Chanyeol saja lebih enak didengar.. hehe" kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.  
"ne, Chanyeol" Baekhyun smbil tersenyum. "baiklah ku tinggal dulu ya. Aku juga mau ganti baju"kata Baekhyun , hendak keluar dari ruang ganti itu.  
"eh? Kenapa tak mengabil baju baito juga?" tanya Chanyeol bingung , baekhyun ingin ganti baju tapi tak mengmbil baju baito.  
"nanti kau juga tau" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di ruang itu.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari ruang ganti, sekarang ia terlihat begitu tampan menimbulkan efek 'bling-bling' di sekitarnya.  
"Omona, ternyata kau tampan sekali Chanyeol-ah" kata umma Baekhyun yang pertama kali melihat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang ganti sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi pesanan.  
"umma, sini biar aku yang bawa. Ini untuk meja nomor berapa?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil pesanan yang ada di tanggan yeoja paruh baya itu.  
"ah, itu untuk meja nomor 5, antarkan ya. Umma masih harus membantu di dapur" Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.  
Setelah di tinggal oleh yeoja paruh baya itu, chanyeol pun berjalan menuju meja yang di tuju.  
Setelah Chanyeol mengantarkan pesanan. Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat seorang maid.  
'yeppeo' gumam Chanyeol. Maid cantik itu berjalan menuju kearah chanyeol.  
"hay, chanyeol. Kenapa melamun?" tanya maid itu pada chanyeol yang mematung terpesona oleh kecantikan Maid itu.  
"k..kau tau namaku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bodohnya.  
"ya iyala" kata Maid itu. "kau tak mengenalku?" tanya Maid itu dengan nada jahil. Chanyeol menggeleng.  
"ppfftt…. Baiklah , kenalkan" kata Maid itu menyodorkan tanggannya sambil menahan tawa. Chanyeol menyambut tangan itu.  
'lembut' gumam Chanyeol saat menjabat tangan itu.  
"Byun Baekhyun imnida" kata maid itu.  
"MWO!" kaget Chanyeol, karna ternyata Maid cantik itu adalah baekhyun.  
"Bwahahahahahahahahahaha" baekhyun tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi.  
"k..kkau Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol masih tak percaya. Maid cantik dengan rambut panjang hitam bergelombang itu adalahh seorang Byun Baekhyun.  
"ne" kata Baekhyun.  
"kenapa kau cantik sekali" kata chanyeol kagum. Dan itu membuat seburat merah muncul disekitar pipi bahkan sampai telinga baekhyun.  
"aa..ayo, bekerja lagi" kata Baekhyun terbata karna efek ucapan chanyeol tadi.

.  
Makin hari hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makin akrab. Dan bisa dibilang sangat akrab. Karna setiap hari mereka pulang bersama dan sering bercerita satu sama lain. Itu membuat hati Baekhyun gembira sekali. Siapa yang tidak gembira ,bisa dekat seorang Park Chanyeol. Salah satu namja terpopuler di SM High School, setelah Kris, Lay, Chen dan Sehun. Mereka-mereka itu adalah primadona disekolah. Sungguh hal yang luar diasa bisa dekat dengan mereka.  
Hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang luar biasa pula untuk Caffe Byun Family karna namja-namja populer di SM high School berkunjung ke caffe itu. Dan itu banyak membawa pembeli yang rata-rata adalah fans dri namja-namja itu.  
"Annyeong" "KYAAAA" sapa segerombolan namja yang diiringi teriakan fans mereka.  
"pesan apa tuan-tuan" tanya chanyeol sesopan mungkin pada namja-namja tadi.  
"hey, lihat . seorang Park Chanyeol bisa bicara sangat sopan" kata Kris sambil tertawa dan diikuti yang lainnya.  
"ini tuntutan pekerjaan tau" kata chanyeol sedikit kesal.  
"heheh, iya iya. Ohya, kami pesan latte saja" kata sehun.  
"baiklah, sebentar lagi akan di antarkan" kata Chanyeol dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.  
"hey, kalian lihat 3 namja yang duduk di pojokan sana" kata kris sambil menunjuk 2 orang namja , yang satu berambut kelam dengan mata panda, yang satu lagi berpipi tembem dan yang satunya lagi berwajah angelic sedang menyeruput minuman mereka sambil membicarakan sesuatu. (readers tau dong siapa)  
"yang memakai jaket putih itu milikku" kata Lay menunjuk namja dengan wajah angelic tadi.  
"dan yang bermata panda itu milikku" kata kris.  
"dan yang berpipi bakpao (?) itu milikku" kata Chen juga. Mereka ber3 pun bejalan kearah meja 3 namja incran mereka tadi.  
"hah, kalian ini" dengus Sehun ia melihat kesekitar keliling caffe itu, tak ia temukan seorang pun menarik perhatiannya. Hinnga sebuah suara manis menyadarkannya.  
"tuan ini pesanannya" kata seorang Maid sambil meletakkan 4 cangkir latte di meja mereka.  
'yeppeo' gumam Sehun melihat maid itu. Sehun masih memperhatikan punggung maid itu saat pergi sampai takterlihat lagi. Segera Sehun memanggil Chanyeol, dan menanyakan siapa maid tadi.  
"namanya Luhan" kata Chanyeol. Sehun hanya ber'oh' ria.  
"wow, sepertinya kita sudah punya target masing-masing. Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol. Kau sudah punya target?" kata kriss yang baru datang dari acara mengejar target bersama Chen dan Lay.  
"eh? Aku ? eemm… sepertinya sudah" kata Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakan lehernya yang tak gatal.  
"nugu?" tanya mereka ber4 antusias ingin tau siapa yang diincar Chanyeol.  
"secret, yang pasti dia lebih cantik dari incaran kalian" kata chanyeol sambil meninggalkan 4 temannya itu yang masih penasaran siapa yang diincar Chanyeol.

.

"akh, lelahnya.. eeuung~~" erang baekhyun kelelahan.  
"baekhyun ini tanggal jam berapa?" tanya chanyeol baru masuk ke ruang staff.  
"tanggal 28 november dan jam 11.30 , wae?" tanya baekhyun.  
"aniyo" kata Chanyeol menuju ke arah baekhyun dan duduk disampingnya.  
Hening tercipta diantara keduanya. Hingga Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.  
"Chanyeol boleh aku bertanya?" kaya baekhyun.  
"tentu boleh"  
"kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bekerja part time di caffe keluargaku? Apa kau memerlukan uang? Bukankah kau anak orang kaya?" tanya baekhyun.  
"oh, itu karna aku mengincar sesuatu yang sangat mahal. Kalau dibilang perlu uang sejujurnya aku tak perlu, karna seperti yang kau kata kan aku anak orang kaya. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kita menggunakan uang hasil keingat sendiri" jawab Chanyeol.  
"Chanyeol, boleh aku tanya satu lagi?" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk. "mungkin ini tak perlu kau jawab jika ini rahasia…. Eumm.. apa yang kau incar itu?" tanya Barehyun akhirnya.  
Chanyeol bukannya menjawab tapi malah menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk melihat jam  
11.49….  
Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menuju loker pegawai miliknya. Mengeluarkan kotak dari dalam situ. Dan duduk kembali didekat Baekhyun yang sedang di selimuti tanda tanya. Di tarik chanyeol lagi tangan baekhyun untuk melihat jam….. 11.55  
Chanyeol membuka kotak tadi hingga terpampanglah kue ulang tahun yang cantik. Chanyeol memasanng lilinnya. Dan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang masih bingung.  
"incran ku itu adalah kau. Dan aku ingin mendapatkanmu di saat ulang tahunku dan itu sanagt berharga untukku. Aku memerlukan uang untuk membeli bahan untuk membuat kue dan ini" kata chanyeol sambil mengeliarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata.  
Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun lagi…. 12.06….  
"Byun Baekhyun , maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Chanyeol seraya membuka kotak kecil yang ternyata isinya adalah cicin. Baekhyun masih menutup mulutnya, tak terasa buliran air turun dari matanya. Ya , baekhyun menangis bahagia.  
"eh, ja.. jangan menangis" kata Chanyeol panik melihat baekhyun malah menangis.  
"i…iya , aku mau" kata baekhyun di sela-sela tangisnya. Mendengar itu Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri baekhyun dan memasangkan cicin tadi di jari manis baekhyun. Lalu memeluk baekhyun.  
"saranghae" kata Chanyeol  
"na do"  
"ayo , makan kue buatanku. Mian kalau tak enak dan terlalu banyak krimnya" ajak chanyeol untuk memakan kue buatannya yang kebanyakan krim itu.  
"mmm.. enak kok" ujar baekhyun setelah memakan sesuap kue buatan Chanyeol itu.  
"hahah, syukurlah" kekeh chanyeol.  
"hemmppptt… ada krim mempel di wajahmu" kata chanyeol menahan tawanya. Melihat sudut kiri bibir baekhyun belepotan krim.  
"eh? Dimana?" tanya baekhyun sambil melap sisi kanan bibirnya.  
"salah, tapi disini" kata Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan  
CUP~  
Dikecup chanyeol bibir baekhyun.  
"Ciuman itu ternyata manis ya…." Kata Chanyeol setelah mengecup singkat bibir baekhyun tadi.  
"Iya" kata Baekhyun. Dan….  
Blush~~~  
Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun wajah mereka sama-sana memerah setelah sadar apa yang barusan mereka ucapkan.

END  
GYAA.. author mau gantung diri… ini FF gaje gile…  
Tapi saya tetap mengharapkan RnR dari anda semua….  
Tapi , jangan nge-bash ya ^^


End file.
